That Girl From Texas
by Rocksoroll
Summary: Lesley is the new girl in town and all the boys want her. She helps Kim to get the boy of her dreams. Does he accept? Meanwhile Milton and Julie moments happen.*Disclaimer* I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT.
1. A Big Transfer Part 1

This is my first story I hope you guys enjoy! Review so you guys can tell me what you want!

-AMG

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

It was a bright Monday afternoon. We were all at the Dojo sparring. I was Jack's partner. Ahhh...Jack Anderson. Wait- What am I saying? I don't like Jack. Me? Psh No...Oh who am I kidding? He is Hot! Have you seen him? Who wouldn't fall for him? I mean really-  
I had been grabbed by my ankle and fell on my back.

"Got you." Jack smirked.

"Hey well I was daydreaming." I propped myself up on my elbows.

"About who? Me?" Jack smiled and held put his hand out. I grabbed it and with the first touch my fingertips tingled.

"In your dreams Jack."

"I still think you have a crush on me."

"I still know that you're wrong."

Okay. I admit that I like Jack, but I'll never tell the guys. You know what guys are like when they find out that you have a crush on someone.

Rudy entered with a big smile on his face. "Guys, guys, guys! I have HUGE news!"

"Are we getting new showers?" asked Milton.

"No! Bigger!" Rudy jittered.

"What could be bigger than the moss growing in one of the showers?" Jerry replied.

"A brand new transfer student from Texas!"

I rushed up the Rudy and got on my knees. " Please, Please, PLEASE say it's a girl!"

"Guys and Kim I'd like you to meet Lesley Pepperidge."

All of the guys jaws' dropped like Megan Fox had just walked into the room. A tall brunette girl walked into the Dojo. She smelt like fruit salad and ice cream. Her hair was long and wavy. Her eyes sparkled with joy and amazement as she looked at all of us. Her sense of style was frilly and smooth. We were instant friends even though she didn't know my name yet.

Lesley's P.O.V.

I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I like karate... but way less than the cute guys staring at me! There was one blonde girl sitting on the floor for some reason. Me and her had become insta-friends. Even though I didn't know her name.

"Hey guys! It's gonna be fun working with you!" Oh great I sound so formal already. I came here to start a new life! Not to be known as perfect Lesley.

"H- Hey I'm ... I'm ... I'm Uh ... Ummm... Jack! Yeah Jack Anderson. Nice to meet you." Jack was blushing like crazy and giggling through that whole sentence. He was my target.

" I'm Kim Crawford. I just wanted to say thanks a ton for coming to this dojo! I'm finally not the only girl!" She stuck her hand out. I shook it. Yep Fast Friends.

"That's Jerry, Milton and Eddie." explained Rudy.

" FYI I have a girlfriend." Milton said proudly. " So don't get any ideas."

"Okay..." I replied.

"I'm completely single." Jerry smirked.

" He means lonely." Eddie teased. I giggled.

" Anyways," Rudy announced ." Lets get back to sparring!"

Jack's P.O.V.

We went back to sparring but all I could think about was Lesley. I can't believe I forgot my own name! I probably looked like a geek to Lesley. I couldn't help but falling into her eyes. They were so tranquil and relaxed. I think I'd fallen in love.  
Just then Kim flipped me. I landed on my butt with her looking down on me.

" Oh yeah! Payback!" Kim yelled with a southern accent.

" I was daydreaming! Not fair."

" It's totally fair and besides you were thinking about the new girl!"

" I was not! I was thinking about my moustache. "

" What moustache?"

" Never mind."

Puberty is never pretty. Fact of life #1.

Rudy's P.O.V.

This is great! Lesley told me that she is a purple belt, which is good I guess since we only have 2 black belts and 3 yellows. Bobby told me that if we win at least 3 belts at our next tournament , we all get to pick any place in the world to go on vacation! I need to get everybody up a level and by everyone I mean Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Lesley.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it.


	2. A Big Transfer Part 2

The Next Day - School Hallway - Kim's P.O.V.

"Lesley seems like a cool girl." Jack sighed.

"Someone's in Love!" I teased.

" I am not in love with Lesley."

"Hi guys!" Lesley walked up to us. Jack was blushing.

"Hey Lesley..." Jack said softly.

I admit I was a little jealous of the chemistry between Lesley and Jack but, that doesn't mean I'll stop trying.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for a little get together, you know to get to know me better?" She smiled.

"I'll come. This will be fun." I flipped my hair.

"Great. What about you Jack?" she questioned.

"I'll be there...You know inside your house...You and me- Not alone though! I should probably stop talking now. " He was bright pink. I had never seen this side of Jack before. He seemed so gentle.

"Great! Meet me right here at the end of school." Lesley walked to her locker.

Yes! Me and Lesley are gonna be BFFs! But Jack should my boyfriend. Not hers. But I guess it's fair, I mean Jack obviously likes Lesley and Lesley- well I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens tonight! Anyways time to get to biology.

"Jack are you coming?" I asked.

Jack shook his head. "Huh? What? I'm coming!"

"Just ask her out already!"

"Who?"

"Lesley! You are totally in love with her! You blush a very bright pink every single time you see her! Ask out Lesley Pepperidge for the good of humanity!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everybody in the hallway looked at us. I giggled sarcastically and ran to biology with Jack's hand in mine. The tingles were back.


	3. A Big Transfer Part 3

Cafeteria - Lunch - Lesley's P.O.V.

I was sitting alone at a table for about 5 seconds when a group of Jocks came up to me.

" Hey babe" said the first Jock "The name's Frank. Do you do karate?"

"Yeah." I was shaking.

"Where? Is it some where good?" Frank flexed his muscles. I gagged.

"I take karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"I am sorry hot girl but you are now our enemy ." Frank and his group backed up.

"But I didn't do anything." I had the whole puppy-dog eyes thing going on.

"Bobby Wasabi and The Black Dragons do not mix. Frank outtie!" Frank had left me completely confused. Eddie and Jerry came and sat next to me.

"Lesley are you okay?" questioned Eddie.

"Yeah this Frank guy came up to be and said I am sorry hot girl but you are now our enemy ." I tried to impersonate Frank. "What's up with that?"

"He's a Black Dragon. They're a karate dojo in the mall. Their sensei Ty absolutely envies Rudy." Jerry explained.

"Oh I see! Two student are best friends until one betrays the other. He is not forgiven therefor the 2 dojos have a feud between each other for all of eternity."

"Or Rudy and Ty don't like each other." Eddie commented. We all dug into our meatloaf.

"So do you guys wanna come over to my house after school today?" I asked breaking the silence. Jerry spat out his soda all over the table.

"Is that a yes?" I tilted my head towards Jerry.

"Ummhmm." He nodded.

" Sorry Lesley I can't make it I have to help my Mom at a charity drive." Eddie apologised.

"That's okay."

"Oh and if your planning on asking Milton he has a date with Julie tonight."

"Okay so that just leaves Jack, Kim and Jerry!" I slowly breathed. BAM! Kim had slammed her tray on the table making me jump a few inches.

"What's with you Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Biology." She said though her teeth.

"Teacher got you down?" I looked at her.

"Heck yeah..." She whispered.

"Breathe in and breath out Kim." I gestured.

"You know that doesn't work."

" Okay then come with me." I took her hand and dragged her outside. I told her to sit. I took out my iPod and played One Sweet Love by Sara Barellies.  
"Breathe in and think about the one thing that makes you happy."

Kim's P.O.V.

"Breathe in and think about the one thing that makes you happy." Lesley said softly. Instanley I though about Jack. He seems so gentle lately. I guess Lesley has that soothing effect on people. Jack Anderson. How I wish you were mine...


	4. A Big Transfer Part 4

History - 5th Period - Jack's P.O.V.

Aww man 5 more minutes until I get to go to Lesley's place! I am so excited! I haven't seen Lesley since this morning and I need her! She is like the best girl ever! Well after my Mom. I wonder what Kim thinks about Lesley. She's so jealous. But, Kim probably doesn't have a crush on me anymore. At least I hope so cause if she still does it's gonna be very awkward with Lesley around.  
BRRRIINNNGGG! Yes! The bell! WOO HOO! Time to see Lesley!  
I ran out of History to Lesley's Locker. No one was there. I felt a little disappointed for about 10 seconds then Lesley walked up to me.

"Great you're here!" Said Lesley." Why are you panting?"

" I ran." I gasped and decided to play it cool. "To see you." I put my arm up on a mop that was inside a bucket. I fell and the bucket came right on top of my head as I went down. Everyone laughed at me except for Lesley. She rushed up to me.

"Oh my gosh Jack! Are you okay?" She looked sympathetically at me.

"Yeah despite the fact I'm dripping wet."

"Don't go through it alone."Lesley pulled a water bottle from her backpack and poured it on herself. She was now soaked head to toe.

"You didn't have to do that." I smiled.

"I know. I wanted to." She winked.

"That's kinda random.

She let out her hand. I held it and pulled myself up halfway but she slipped and we both fell on our backs in soapy water. We both laughed along with the other students looking at us. I sat up and looked into her eyes. She pulled a wavy curl behind her ear and slightly blushed. She looked calm and relaxed like nothing had happened.  
Kim and Jerry walk in with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the heck happened here?" Kim looked as if she had been hit in the stomach with a baseball bat.

"We got wet." I chuckled.

Lesley's P.O.V.

"We got wet." Jack chuckled. Ha. That doesn't sound too right. Oh my gosh. Really Lesley? Really?  
Jack and I got up.

"Who's ready to party?" I shouted. I opened my locker took out my roller-skate equipment and strapped them on.

"Here we go!" I stood in a ready position. " Hey Kim could you push me?" Kim pushed me and I was off. "WOO HOO!" I screamed as I slowly skated down the hallway. " Again Kim?" I clasped my hands. She sighed and pushed me all the way home.


	5. A Big Transfer Part 5

Lesley's Apartment - Lesley's P.O.V.

I took off my roller-skates and opened the door to my studio apartment. Everybody's jaw dropped with pure exasperation.

"Even though it's not a house-" Jack started.

"Dang girl! Your parents must be rich!" Jerry did his signature " WOOOOO!"

"Well it's kinda in the my last name." My voice went higher while I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmmm... Pepperidge..." Jack Mumbled.

Meanwhile Jerry went in to my kitchen and screamed. We all came rushing in, he was looking in my pantry which was full of cookies and goldfish crackers.

"Ta da?" I was stuttering.

"Oh Pepperidge." Jack solved. "WAIT! WHAT? You own Pepperidge Farm?"

"Me? No! I don't own it...my parents do." I said under my breath. " I live here alone it gets kinda lonely though. So I thought I could invite you guys!"

"Thats cool! Despite the fact that you have to eat nothing expect cookies." Kim giggled.

"Actually..." I walked over the elevator shaft. "Edmond make 3 cups of  
Strawberry smoothies." Ding! I lifted up the shaft door and 3 smoothies were there.

"Whoa..." Kim, Jack and Jerry's eyes widen with glee.

"But I don't use Edmond all the time. I can cook too! What do you want? I can make anything!"

" How about a sandwich?" Jerry asked.

Oh...a sandwich. I was hoping for something big like an ice-cream sundae. But you know a sandwich is good too! Yep. Alright..." I slowly walked back too the kitchen.

" Hey Lesley let me help you." Kim offered.

"Okay!"

Jack's P.O.V.

Wow Lesley Pepperidge. Who would have thought?

"Hey dude I would say Lesley's pretty hot don't you think." Jerry sounded like a total jerk.

"Yeah well too bad you can't have her!" I tried to sound tough.

"Come on Jack. She obviously likes a bad boy like me.

"No she doesn't. She's only talked to you twice!"

"Well when she's my girlfriend there'll be no need for talking when we're making-out!" Jerry had be wound up. I got into a karate position and punched his shoulder.

"So now you wanna fight, huh? Okay. HIIYYYAAAA!" Jerry tried to kick my stomach but I dodged and he fell on his back.

"Leave this apartment now Jerry." I looked down with a stern look in my eye.

"Fine. But I'll be back." Jerry left and slammed the door behind him. Lesley and Kim came in giggling with sandwiches in their hands.

"Where'd Jerry go?" Kim asked.

"I don't know he got a phone call and then left!"

"Oh that's too bad." Lesley shrugged and put the plates on the coffee table."So what do you guys wanna do? I'll give a tour if you wanna."

"Actually I think me and Kim just want to know more about you." I smiled.

"Really?" Her eyes widened for a second. "I mean sure! What do you wanna know?" She sat down on the couch.

"Everything!" Kim shouted. Lesley and I gave her a blank look. Kim crossed her arms."I mean...you know. The basics. Family,Birthday, travels. That sort of thing."

"Well let's see...I love to travel the world.I've been to every state except for Hawaii and Alaska. They're too far away and my Mom and Dad say that I have to stay in the country. They let me travel everywhere since I was 9. But I always had to stay with Weezer. Weezer is my butler who lives next door to me now. My parents names are insert names here. My Dad supplies the cookies and stuff to his brother at the military camp. His brother is the chief at Fort hood, Texas. He has a daughter named Jessie, who now lives in New York. My Mom is always in the kitchen, freaking out over some recipe that she's always wanting me to try. Uhhh... I'm an only child. My birthday is on May 16th. I love anything thing sweet and I'm allergic to blue cheese! Anything else you 2 wanna know?"

"I think that's more than we expected." Kim giggled.

"Do you wanna watch the entire Friends series? I have it on box set!"

"Why not?" I said.


	6. A Big Transfer Part 6

Kim's P.O.V.

We watched Friends all the way up to Season 4 but, my Mom called and was flipping out because I hadn't answered my phone in hours. So I had to go at like midnight. Jack had agreed to walk me home because It was so dark. We walked in science until we got up to my door.

"So I'll see you later Kim." Jack said looking bored.

"Yeah but one thing before you go."

"Yes."

"Admit that you have a crush on Lesley!"

"Come on Kim, not this again."

"Tell me."

"Why are you so obsessed to know if I like her or not?" I stood there looking at Jack. "Do you still have a crush on me?"

"Ugh! Jack I don't have a crush on you!"

"Oh really? Are you jealous?"

"Me jealous? Of who? Lesley? No. I am so not jealous of Lesley."

"Then if I say I have a crush on her will you admit to me that you like me?"

"Yeah, Sure whatever."

"Okay." Jack started walking away.

"Wait where are you going?"

"You already said you would admit. The truth and you did."

"WHAT? I never said that I have a crush on you Jack!"

"Oh but you just did." He pulled out an audio recorder and pressed play. "I have a crush on you Jack!"

"That. Is messed up. You just edited it to make it sound like I said I have have a crush on you."

"I like it! Good bye Kim." Jack walked off into the darkness of night. Jack was so weird. I like him. But I'll never tell.


	7. Plans, Detention and Eddie? Part 1

The Next Day - School- Lesley's P.O.V.

Last night was the greatest. I was actually hoping that I would fall asleep on Jack's chest. Hmm... I wonder where Jerry is I need to make sure he's okay. Where is he? Oh there he is! Ugh... With a group delinquents. (Just to be specific they're on the left side of the hallway by the lockers.)

"Whoa dude hot girl at 12:00!" One guy yelled. Honestly guys can be so oblivious.

"Yo back off! She's mine. Now get lost." Jerry's group stomped off.

"Hey Jerry! You left so suddenly last night. Jack told me you got a phone call. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... My Uhh... Grandma. She uhh... Fell down some stairs. So I had to go...take her to the hospital."

"Oh I hope she's okay." I slowly reached for Jerry's hand not knowing what I was doing.I held it and he held back, we started walking to the stairs."Anyways I was hoping you and me could get together tonight. You know just the two of us?"

"Sure Lesley. Anything for you." We started to lean in. What the heck are you doing Lesley! You don't like Jerry do you? He is kinda cute. Oh no we're going to kiss! Someone stop me!

Jack's P.O.V.

(Jack is walking down the school stairs.)I wonder where Kim is I haven't seen her since last night. Oh she's so in love with me. But she has to except that I like Lesley and likes- OH MY GOSH! Lesley and Jerry are going to kiss! I guess Lesley doesn't feel the same way...Ouch. Wait does this mean me and Kim are meant to be? Ever since that day with the apple. It was love at first sight...Wait! I have to stop Jerry from kissing Lesley! Not because I'm jealous or anything. But Jerry doesn't deserve her! WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO? I'VE GOT IT!

Lesley's P.O.V.

I heard a crash and gasps coming from the students. I turned away from Jerry,still holding his hand, and saw Jack on the ground. He had fell down the stairs! Why would he do that? Did he see me and Jerry almost kiss?

"Jack are you okay?" I gasped.

"Yep!" He jumped up.

"Okay great." I turned back to Jerry and bit my bottom lip. "See ya later." I winked and slipped away from Jerry's hand. What the heck just happened?

Jack's P.O.V.

"You did that on purpose." Jerry gave me a glare.

" Me? Did what on purpose?" I said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter anyway because Lesley and I are going on a date tonight. And check this, she asked me!"

"Yeah but that doesn't prove anything"

"She was holding my hand dude." Jerry smelt his hand. "It even smells like her. Oh and let's not forget the fact that me and her were about to kiss. Until you fell down the stairs."

"Sure blame it on me." DING! I had a great idea. "She just likes...you know...Boys..." I smirked.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"No, no! I'm calling you confused."

"Whatever" Jerry had walked off.

Lesley's P.O.V.

That was weird. Was Jack jealous of Jerry? No, no ,no. He couldn't have been. He's too cute to be jealous. Oh seriously make up your mind girl! Jack or Jerry? I'm so confused.

"AHH!" I screamed. I got pulled into dark closet. Then the light turned on. It was so bright that I squinted for a second and I saw Milton. Me and Milton together in a closet? This can't be good.

"Are you trying to make me have a panic attack?" I half yelled.

"Shh... Keep your voice down!"

"Milton I don't have time-"

"Listen to me! I need to make this fast. Lesley I promised Eddie that I wouldn't tell but it's driving me crazy!"

"Breathe Milton! Your not claustrophobic are you?"

"No but I need to tell you this before things get awkward."

"We're alone in a closet. What is this to you comfortable?"

"No! Eddie is madly in love with you!"

"Excuuuuuse me?" I bobbed my head.

"Don't tell him I told you! Please!"

"I won't Milton. Relax!"

"I was helping him last night by the way. We were coming up with-"

"Shh..." I put my finger on his lips."It's okay." I smiled.

"Oh thanks Lesley." He went straight for a hug. I hugged back.

"I'll be here for you..." I thought to myself.


	8. Plans, Detention and Eddie? Part 2

Lesley's P.O.V. - Art

So let me get this straight? I have to choose between Jack, Eddie and Jerry? This looked a lot easier back home. I wish I  
was popular then. But then again Jennifer Knight and I, didn't really get along that well. Why is love so confusing?

"Okay class today you will be drawing portraits of your assigned partners who will be holding an object. Today we will try to change the colors of their clothes and the object to only one color with different shades. " Announced Mrs. Hawkins. "Your partners are; Paul and Georgina. Tiffany and Dave. Milton and Julie. Kim and Jack. Jerry and Kelsey. Eddie and Lesley. Logan and Martina." She rambled on while Eddie was staring at me.

"So Eddie," I giggled. "Are you ready to capture this?" I pointed to myself.

"More than I'll ever be." He replied.

Our object was a mini fan. Kind of weird right?

" Okay so what do I do with this?" I asked Eddie.

"Put two hands under the fan and bring it up to your face so your hair blows in the wind. Oh and lift your right leg up behind you."

"Like this?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"You look beautiful." Eddie was staring at me again but I could feel the heat run to my cheeks.

"Uh...Thanks." I blushed. Eddie wasn't moving. "Eddie!" I called.

"Oh...sorry." He went red. How adorkable.

I had to stay in that pose for at least 20 minutes. It hurt my left hand because I was holding the fan up.

"Okay I'm almost finished." Eddie sighed.

"Okay but can you speed this up a bit? I really need to go to the little girls' room." I pleaded.

"And...Done! Come check it out!" Eddie seemed proud of his drawing. I walked up behind him and smiled. It was a pretty accurate picture. He chose the colour orange.

"Wow Eddie I didn't know you were that good an artist."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." I hugged Eddie from behind. "Only you can make orange look good."

Kim's P.O.V.

Okay so I'm with Jack in this assignment. Yes! He is so cute. I wonder if he even likes me. I know! I'll flirt a tad and see what he'll give me.

"Hey Kim! Do you wanna pick an object or should I?" He asked.

"You can go Jack. Surprise me." I winked. While Jack walked off. I unbuttoned one button from my shirt and pulled up my skirt about an inch higher.

"So how about this fedora hat?" Jack returned.

"Let's get to painting." I smirked and brushed pass his shoulder. I put one hand on my hip and the other on my hat.

"You look great!" Jack winked and began painting. I giggled."So are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I think it's hot."

No way I can't believe Jack just said that! Is he in to me? Calm down girl. You might explode.

"If you're not doing anything tonight do you wanna come over?"

"Hmm...Let's see I've never been to your house before. Why not!"

"Cool."

"But wait. Are you aloud to close the door when I'm there?"

"Why do you want to?"

"You'll see." He went back to painting.

After 20 minutes of painting and flirting Jack was finished.

"Let me see!" I whined.

"All right baby cakes!" He grinned.

It was phenomenal! He put me in a shade of yellow. It was super romantic.

"It looks amazing."

"Just like you." Jack pulled me by my waist and hugged me. OH MY GOSH! This is happening way too fast. It's just like I dreamed it would be.

Jack's P.O.V.

I saw Jerry walk up to me while Kim was talking to Lesley.

"Aww... Did Jack get a hug from Kim? Does that mean Lesley's mine? I thought so."

"Dude, why are you acting like a jerk?" I asked.

"Cause no one messes with my love life." He picked up a paint brush that had dark blue paint on it."It would be ashamed if your masterpiece got destroyed."

"Don't you dare Jerry" Jerry painted a long dark blue line straight throughout the middle of my work.

"You're nothing but a little piece of shiny money."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"You'd get it if you were smart."

"That's it." Jerry grabbed a paint palette an aimed for my face. But instead he hit Lesley.

"JERRY!" She screamed with anger.

"Lesley, I-"

Lesley took a paint bottle and sprayed both me and Jerry.

"Hey...! Lesley!"

"Sorry Jack!" She cried.

"Oh it's on!" Jerry yelled.

"Guys stop!" Kim stood between us." Your gonna-" SPLAT! Kim had been hit by Jerry on her shoulder.

"Do not tell me he just did that."

"Oops?" Jerry shrugged.

"You're so gonna get it!" Kim yanked the paint bottle out of Lesley's hand and splatter paint all over Jerry.

"PAINT FIGHT!" Kim shouted. Just then everyone took for cover. Paint was everywhere. On the windows and the ceiling.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs. Hawkins was a furious red. "Who is responsible for this mess?"

Kim, Lesley, Jerry and I raised our hands.

"After school detention! For all of you!"

"Sorry Mrs. Hawkins but I can't do it this afternoon." Jerry confronted."I've got plans."

"Well cancel them! All of you will be cleaning up this mess after school! Mrs. Hawkins left and the bell rang for lunch. We all left without saying a word to each other.


	9. What Just Happened?

Lunch - Kim's P.O.V.

Great thanks to Jerry I have detention! What will my Mom say? She is so strict, and I can't believe that she won't let me have a boyfriend! But I guess that's a good thing because you know how little sisters can get! "Oh Kimmy has a boyfriend!" How pathetic.  
I walked over to my locker and opened it. There was a pink envelope laying on top of my books. I opened it, it read:

To Kimmy,  
I hope we can snuggle in detention.  
Love, Jack.

Okay really? A love letter? That so cheesy, yet sweet. I wonder what he means by "snuggle in detention..."

"Hey Kim." Jack walked over."Did you get my well-thought out note?"

"Well-thought out?" I giggled. "Puh-lezze! Although I do like to snuggle." I started to walk away.

"Oh Kim just last night you said you didn't like me. Now look at you!"

I lowered my voice "Well a girl can change her mind can't she? Especially for a hot guy, such as yourself." I stepped towards Jack, making him touch the lockers.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so. Cause I mean you're pretty h-h-hot." Jack went red as a rose. "Cause I mean who wouldn't go for such a voluptuous body and high cheek bones?"

"Can't wait for detention." My face was inches from him. A nearby teacher saw us.

" Hey break it up you two! This isn't a night club!"He said loudly. The hallway was filled with "Ooo"s.

"Bye!" I smirked and walked away casually. OMG! I can't believe I just did that! I am so psyched for detention now!

Lesley's P.O.V.

When I came to Seaford I thought that I wouldn't be goody-two shoes Lesley. No more being picked on by the popular girls. But now look at me! I take off my glasses, speak without a lisp and look where I end up! 3 guys crushing on me in like what? Two days? Lets just hope for the best!  
I walked into the art room and saw the paint spills everywhere. Kim and Jack walked in two minutes later.

"So are you guys ready for detention?" I asked.

"Oh I'm more than ready." Kim winked at Jack and walked over to me. "Hey I need to tell you something. Come to the girl's room with me."

"Sure! I need to talk to you too!" I replied. We walked to the girl's restroom. Kim faced me and took a deep breath.

"Okay, major confession time!"

"This should be good." I crossed my arms.

"I know this might sound crazy but...I have a HUGE crush on Jack!" Kim clasped her hand together and smiled nervously. I stood there for a second looking at Kim.

"Kim, I am so... Thankful for a best friend like you!" I hugged Kim, like there was no tomorrow."Now I only have to get rid of Jerry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, Jack, Jerry and Eddie have a crush on me."

"Say what now?"

" I know right? You have a crush on Jack, so all we have to do is make him fall deeply in love with you!"

"Why don't you want to get rid of Eddie?"

"I don't know...He's kinda cute. But I also like Jerry just not as much as Eddie."

"Hey, well you could always talk to him in detention. You know, get to know him."

"So could you Kim! Get your flirt on with Jack, girl!"

"Well duh! What did you expect me to do? Clean up the art room?"

"We still have to though you know."

"Darn it."

"Anyways lets get you looking glamorous!" I reached in to my bag and pulled out lip gloss and mascara.

"Hold on a second. My un...Mom doesn't allow me to wear make-up."

"Really? But you're like 15."

"Try telling her that!"

"I have make-up remover!"

"Glitz me up!" Kim seemed really excited to be wearing make-up for the first time. I put on tons of mascara and just the right amount of lip gloss on her. She looked glorious.

"Andddddd... Done!" I squeaked. "Take a look!"

Kim turned around and looked at her self in the mirror behind her. She gasped.  
"Oh my gosh! I look hot!" She squealed."I am so ready to get it on with Jack!"

"Depends on what you mean by that." I teased.

"Don't you twist my words." Kim playfully hit me on my arm and we walked out of the restroom, back to detention.  
When we got to detention Jack and Jerry were staring at us from head, to toe.

"Whoa Kim, you look smoking hot." Jack gazed at her. I guess I should get used to this sort of thing. Jack and Kim are obviously gonna end up together.

"Lesley." Jerry gestured his hand to make me come closer. I sashayed over to him.

"So Jerry," I began. "You brought us in to detention and ruined our alone time...What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing."he shrugged and looked out the window.

"Nothing! What do you mean nothing?"

"You and I are alone right now aren't we? "

"Well-"

Mrs. Hawkins came into the room and yelled at us for making a mess then left us to clean it up.

"Okay I'm glad that's out of the way." Jack sighed and picked up a sponge.

"Come on guys let's just clean this up." Kim grabbed a cloth and started scrubbing furiously at the cabinet drawer.

"No need to be so tense Kimmy." Jack held Kim by her waist.

"Uh Jerry? I think we need to leave these 2 alone..." I touched his arm.

"I know, I know." Jerry smiled. "Does this mean we can make out?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Maybe." I smirked and began scrubbing the floor.

Kim's P.O.V.

Okay I am totally freaking out! This is the best day ever! Jack is so in love with me. The flirting totally worked! I owe it all to my BFF Lesley!

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim looks so beautiful. She falls perfectly into my arms and she smells really good. I guess me and Kim are meant to be. Lesley has Jerry, so I guess we're all set for relationships now.I'm sorry Lesley but I'm in love with Kim Crawford.

Kim's P.O.V.

I turned to Jack. Our faces were centimetres apart. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. He leaned in and passionately kissed me. I felt like my heart skipped a beat. FINALLY! Me and Jack!

"I never thought you would be a great kisser."

I pulled away and came back to reality. "Jack this is going too fast." I blurted out, completely embarrassed. "I mean what the heck are we doing?" We haven't even gone on our first date!"

"Well if you feel like going on a date." He knelt down on one knee and held my hand. "Kimberley Crawford, will you go on a date with me, Jack Anderson?"

I felt the tears fill up my eyes as I cried "YES!" I didn't even know why I was crying. I hugged Jack, like I never hugged before.


	10. Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

Final KICK Chapter 24/06/2012 06:08:00

Kim's P.O.V.

The bell rang and Mrs. Hawkins came back and dismissed us. Who knew the bell rang after school? I walked out of the room with my hand, intertwined with Jack's. I felt like the happiest girl on Earth.

"So Kim," Jack began. "When did you start loving me?"

"What does it matter?" I replied. " I love you now, don't I?" I gave Jack a small peck on the cheek.

"Awww, little Kimmy's in love."

"Yeah, only with you." We walked down the hallway together like an old married couple.

Lesley's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! I Lesley Pepperidge am a genius! I can actually get 2 people together! I should start my own company! Lesley's Matchmaking Service! You know it's fate when you find a date! Perfect!

"Hey Lesley" Jerry put his arms around my waist. "How's about that kiss?"

I leaned in and gave him a kiss which had no meaning. I wasn't going to get caught up with some "playa". I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Jerry…Who was frozen. Psh…like he hasn't kissed a pretty girl before.

"Jerry?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of school hoping to see Eddie the next day.

The Next Day

I saw Eddie walking towards me with a bouquet of flowers. Yay! Eddie is going to ask me to be his girlfriend!

"Hey Eddie," I said in a seductive voice. He instantly froze. What is up with these guys freezing around me all the time! I'm not a Microsoft computer! "EDDIE!" I shouted. He was sweating like crazy when he blurted out, " Will you go to the dance with me?" Finally Eddie!

"Oh Eddie, that's so sweet of you! Of course I'll go to the dance with you!" I took the flowers while I watched Eddie bumping in to the walls as he was blushing madly. Oh it's great to be loved.


	11. I See What You Did There

Kim's P.O.V.

I walked into school feeling like I was on cloud 9. I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down. Eddie came up to me.

"Hey Kim…" he sighed. "Isn't life great?"

"Yes. Yes it is." I replied. I could tell we were both deeply in love.

"I asked Lesley to the dance and she said yes!" Eddie's voice squeaked a little.

"So you ask a girl to the dance and puberty comes next?" I said with a smile.

"Hey let's just be grateful that I'm not going alone this year." We stopped at my locker.

"Did Jack ask you to the dance yet?" He asked. Actually he didn't. But the posters were put up yesterday after school, so he probably didn't see them yet.

"No." I stared at Eddie blankly.

"Well don't worry Kim. He'll ask you today, I guarantee."

"Thanks Eddie." I gave him a quick bro hug and went off to English class.

English Class – Jack's P.O.V.

I had to think of a way to ask Kim to the school dance. I recently heard, by some girls, that Eddie asked Lesley to the dance. It's the last dance of the year and I want to spend it with Kim Crawford.

Kim had just walked in the door when, I was disturbed by Jerry.

"Yo Jack, have you seen Lesley? I want to ask her to the dance.

"Oh bad news Jerry, Eddie already asked Lesley."

"What? Eddie's GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

"Whoa Dude. Calm down. It's just a dance."

"Shut up Jack! You don't know nothing!"

"Jerry! You shall not speak to Jack like that!" Mr. Thompson Yelled. "Go to the principle's office now!"

Jerry stomped out of English, busting lockers on his way to the principle's office.

After School - Dojo

"I just don't get why Jerry is acting all rebellious!" I said to Kim while sparring.

"Hormones?" She replied.

"Ha ha very funny." I pouted. Kim flipped me.

"Why do you even care about what Jerry does?" She helped me up.

"I don't really. It's Lesley I'm worried about."

"Lesley? Why do you want to be all up in her business?"

"She's still my friend Kim. I know Jerry, and when Jerry doesn't get what he wants he goes on a total rage. Jerry might force Lesley to go to the dance with him! And if she refused he'll be saying 'you better go to the dance with me! Or else…' And what if he blackmails me! Or you or anybody?"

Kim suddenly kissed me.

"Jack relax Jerry's not the type of person to do that."

" I know but lately he's acting like he's the incredible Hulk." Kim hugged me for a while.

"I know! What if we invite everybody for a slumber party tonight?" Kim suggested.

"WHAT?!" I jumped and tripped over the mat.

" Yeah, a slumber party! WE could play spin the bottle and watch scary movies."

"Oh. I see what you did there." I smirked.


	12. Getting The Stuff

That One Girl From Texas 12

Cafeteria

Jack's P.O.V.

"So after the dance we'll all head to my house for the slumber party." I said to the rest of the group.

"Kim and Lesley, you two will be working on the activities. Milton and Julie on snacks. Jerry and I will be getting all of the clothes."

"What am I gonna do?" asked Eddie.

"Uhh… Let me see…" Scrolling through my clipboard pages. " Oh here it is. Eddie-Furniture."

"Furniture?" He exclaimed. "What the heck does furniture have to with a slumber party?"

"Uhh…" I hesitated.

"Oh I know!" Lesley then whispered something into Eddies ear that made him smile.

"Okay I'm fine with furniture."

Later That Night - Lesley's P.O.V.

Giving Eddie that idea was pure genius. I told him to buy small sleeping bags so that Kim and Jack could be close to each other. I am so cupid.

Anyways Kim and I went to the mall to pick out our outfits. The theme for the dance was candy so I told her that we should be blue for me, pink and for Kim.

"I can't wait for the dance." Kim told me from the dressing room next to me. We were in Macy's at the time.

"Me too. But I'm mainly excited for the party."

"Oh my gosh!" Kim huffed.

"What?"

"We need outfits for the party!"

"No we don't. Jack and Jerry are going to pick them out for us." There was a silence after I said that. We instantly pulled our curtains and yelled, "We need to shop!"

"But I love your dress!"

"Oh thank you." Kim smiled.

Milton's P.O.V. – The Supermarket

So Julie and I are on snack duty. It seems like an okay job, but I would have preferred activities. I'm a guy! There are so many things I want to do to Julie- I mean with Julie- I mean…ugh never mind.

"Should we spike the drinks?" Julie asked me while we were in the liquid aisle.

"What?" I was shocked at this statement.

"Think about it. 7 teenagers getting drunk, at a slumber party. We wouldn't care if the guys were getting all touchy, feely with us girls"

"Umm…I don't know what you're trying to say." I squinted my eyes hoping that she wouldn't get the idea of doing "it".

"I'm saying heavy make out sessions! Duh! What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Uhh…Water fights at night?" I smiled. "We could catch a cold and who wants to make out with some person who sneezes all the time. Ugly. Besides Julie, we're not even eligible to buy alcohol."

"Oh crud you're right." She frowned.

"But who said that we can't make out anyways?" I started to kiss her. But soon after we were caught.

"Hey you kids! Break it up! No PDA in the supermarket!" Some fat guy shouted at us.

Jerry's P.O.V. – Falafel Phil

I wonder if I'm coming on too strong as the bad guy? I mean I like Lesley and stuff, but she's like a puppy. With her little face and big brown eyes. Man, how I want to be with her! I do feel kind of bad for telling Jack to shut up.

"Hey Jerry!" I screamed and turned around to see Jack's face looking at my face.

"Sup Jack." I dusted myself off.

"You know the same as always." There was an awkward pause until Jake spoke.

"Jerry listen-"

"No Jack you listen!" I cut him off. "I behaved like a total jerk to you the other day and I want to say I'm sorry."

"No problem man. We all fight over a girl sometime in our life, right?"

"Yeah you're right…so does this mean I can have Lesley?" I asked.

"Whatever you want man. Remember she's not my girlfriend, she's with Eddie."

"Do you think Eddie likes Lesley?"

"You're gonna have to ask Eddie himself. Let's go and pick out the fun costumes for the party." Jack and I walked out of Phil's. I began to wonder if Eddie does like Lesley, and what if Lesley likes Eddie back? I was about to get into some major chiz.


	13. Author's Note - Summary

**Here's a summary of the last few chapters, for those who are confused. BTW WHO ELSE IS FREAKING OUT FOR KARATE GAMES! I almost cried when I saw the promo. I am such a fangirl. =P**

* * *

Kickin' It Confusion

New Girl :Lesley. Jack has a crush on her. Kim is jealous. Jerry & Eddie have this silent battle for Lesley.

Kim and Jack got together in detention. Eddie asked Lesley to the dance and she said yes. Jerry's really jealous of Eddie but decided to take his anger out on Jack since he has a girlfriend.

Jack might still have feelings for Lesley and Kim is acting all jealous. But after the dance all of them are going to have a wild slumber party. Julie suggested spiking the drinks and Milton is worrying about her.

And that's what you missed on GL- *cough cough* I mean this fanfic...


	14. The Morning Of The Dance

**Yeah I'm having more time to write now and everything so, expect more chapters soon. Just so you know the series is going to get sexual. Not like actual one on one, but more references and gestures. **

* * *

School – The Morning of the Dance – Kim's P.O.V.

OMG! I can't wait for tonight! It will be magical! The perfect boy, the perfect dress and the perfect weather! I checked it this morning and the temperature will drop at night. So now Jack can put his jacket around my shoulders. Just like in the movies. I really can't wait for tonight! *Insert squeal of excitement here*

"Hey babe." Jack leaned against the lockers.

"Hey hottie." I replied.

"The dance is tonight."

"I know so make sure you wear this tie." I opened my locker and handed him the tie.

"It's pink."

"Yeah I know."

"Last time I checked, I was a guy." Jack just looked at the tie in his hand.

"Pretty please?" I put my arms around Jack's shoulders. I stared into his eyes and saw that he immediately melted.

"S-s-sure." He shivered.

"Awesome. See you at lunch." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Lesley's P.O.V.

"Hey Kim" I waved.

"Hi Lesley! I am ready to partay!" She bopped hips with me.

"Awesome! But I need your help."

"Obviously! I would do anything for my BFF!"

"Yay! But not here." I pointed to Jerry coming down the stairs.

"Oh.. I see what's-AH!" I grabbed Kim's hand and pushed her into the janitor's closet.

"What the heck?"

"Sorry, I had to get away from any of the boys."

"Do you like Jerry?" Kim asked, surprised.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

So that's when I poured out everything about the past 2 weeks to Kim. It took a long time. So long that Kim and I missed English and P.E. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kim finally said something.

"I don't know and that's why I'm asking you!"

" I say that you go with your heart."

"Well then, I guess you can't make life changing decisions for me."

"Hey, it's your life. Do whatever."

"Haha, YOLO!"

Lunch – Lesley's P.O.V.

We all sat together at lunch. It was quiet and no one said anything for a while.

" I like the tie, Kim" Jack smiled. Another moment of silence… Then Milton stood up.

"Alright already! Enough of this silence! We are going to have the last dance before summer and I DO NOT want it to be awkward," He was panting before retuning into a normal voice. "Why is it awkward?"

Julie looked up at Milton "I don't' know, maybe it's the fact that we are going to have a party tonight and no one has said a word about it."

"Alright progress report," Jack stood up. "Eddie?"

"Oh I took care of the furniture" Eddie winked at me.

"Jerry and I took care of clothes. Oh and you girls will be surprised."

"That sounds promising." Kim bit her lip and smiled at Jack.

"Milton and Julie?"

"We bought Cheetos, Doritos, Sprite and probably all the Nerds you'll be allowed to buy." Julie kissed Milton on his cheek. They are such a cute couple.

"Lesley and Kim?"

"We have a list of stuff to do." I spoke up.

"Some of them are pretty hardcore." Kim turned to Jack.

"How hardcore?" Jack asked. Kim just looked at his pant's zipper.

"I see." Jack flexed. I rolled my eyes. Those two are just too flirty for each other. It's not just emotionally attracted, it's more like…you know…sexually.


	15. The Afternoon Of The Dance

Lesley's Home - The Afternoon Of The Dance – Kim's P.O.V.

School was finally over.

It was 4:00

1 hour until the dance, 5:00 to 6:00. Kind of short, but it's a shorter waiting time for the party.

2 hours until the party, 6:00 to whenever we all fall asleep.

I have everything under control…except for my hormones. Jack is just so hot. Can you blame a guy for having those abs. Yummy.

"So what do you think?" Lesley, Julie, and I were in her walk-in closet. It was pretty big.

"I love this outfit! Everything is perfect!" Her hair was straight; her dress was blue and strapless. Let me not forget that she had the cutest heels on.

"I shouldn't be the one taking up all the attention. You look super fly." I was wearing the same dress as Lesley but in pink. I had a light pink shawl and ballet flats. As for my hair, it was crinkled except for my bangs.

"Well what do we do now?" Lesley sighed. " I thought this would take up a lot of time."

"Me too." I pondered.

"Can I have a little help with my dress?" Julie gracefully walked in with a mint green dress and her hair curled.

"Sure Julie, you look wonderful." Lesley zipped her dress.

"Thanks Lesley, you two don't look half bad." Julie smirked. What that an insult?

"I just hope that Milton will like it."

"Sure he will. He's your boyfriend, he has to like it!" I teased.

"Want to go over the activities for tonight?" Lesley walked into the living room.

"Heck yeah, Girl!" I grabbed my purse and followed.

Jack's House – Eddie's P.O.V.

"Wow I feel so fancy getting all dressed up for this occasion." I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering if Lesley would find me attractive.

"Dude, this is the school dance, not your cousin's wedding." Jack rolled a lint roller over my shoulders.

"She's divorced now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Eddie."

"No it's okay, her husband got into a terrible fire and couldn't pay insurance."

"What happened?"

"They were at Sea world."

"S-Sea world?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I totally understand…Sea world?"

"Yes! Stop reminding me!"

"Sorry Eddie." He went back to rolling, but I could see him mouthing "Sea-World".

A few minutes later Milton came in with the flowers.

"I'm back men, ready for the best night of our lives!"

"Looks like someone's sexually aroused." Jack said gesturing to Milton's pant's zipper.

"Holy Christmas nuts, I am so embarrassed." Milton sat on Jack's bed with his legs crossed and face red.

"I would save it for Julie." I laughed with Jack.

"Please Eddie, You're one to talk. Lesley's the most popular girl in school. Do you know how hot she's gonna look tonight?"

I actually hadn't thought of that. What if she's the center of attention and all the boys want to dance with her? What if I'm left alone on the sidelines when She's dancing with Jerry?

"Where's Jerry?" I looked around the room.

"He just texted me. He says he's out front with a surprize.

We all went outside to see Jerry was in a black limo with the stereo turned up.

"Jerry, Have did you afford this?" Jack looked stunned.

"I borrowed it from my cousin, Shakira."

"Wait _the_ Shakira?" I gasped.

"No, my cousin Shakira who drives the limos' for _the_ Shakira.

"Ohh…" We all nodded our heads."

"So who's ready to socialize?" Jerry pumped his fists.

"I am!"

"Me too!" Jack and I ran to the limo.

"The dance doesn't even start until 5:00." Milton pointed to his watch.

"Who cares? This is Shakira's limo!" I got in with Jack and Jerry.

Lesley's Home – Lesley's' P.O.V.

4:55

Milton to Lesley

Hey we're outside! We know you guys are going to look hawt!

Oh wow, Milton spelling "hawt" instead of hot? I can't wait to see his reaction to Julie.

"Hey girls the guys are waiting out-front!" I called from my bedroom.

"We should have a dramatic entrance." Julie suggested.

"Let me call Weezer." I told them and with a quick call, we were ready.

[Christina Aguilera's Fighter]

My butler Weezer played the music while we walked out. It's a good thing he had a huge fan and a smoke machine. He's into theatre…a lot of theatre.

"G-g-g-gah…" Milton was barley able to say.

"WOO!" Jerry winked at me. I wonder who his date is. All the boys held out a different color rose to coordinate with our dresses.

"Awww…" Us girls smiled.

"Here Lesley, You look very distinguished." Eddie gave me a very cheesy grin. Was this guy for real?

"Uhh…Thanks Eddie." Seriously? No "Lesley you look hot" type of compliment?

"Hey Lesley," I turned around to see Jerry in the dark limousine. "You look very distinguished" Jerry lowered his voice. I could tell he was mocking Eddie.

"Same to you." I giggled and got in.

In The Limo – Julie's P.O.V.

I hope Milton doesn't go through my purse. No one here knows that I have vodka from my parents wine cabinet. I want to add a little fun to this party. Maybe do "it" with Milton and wipe his memory.

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Milton put his hand on my knee. I put my hand on top of his and slid it up my thigh.

"I'm feeling so good." I said in a seductive voice.

"O-Okay." Milton was sitting, in what seemed, a very uncomfortable position. I think I knew why.

We pulled up in front of the school. Everyone stared at us. We were like couples out of a movie.

I was actually popular. I almost forgot! Who will be the king and queen of the dance? Please be Milton and me. Please be Milton and me…


	16. The Dance Part 1

07/08/2012

That One Girl From Texas 14

The Dance – Kim's P.O.V.

We entered the dance with all eyes on us. Jack and I shared the spotlight with Lesley and Eddie, but I knew I was queen bee. If anyone deserved to be Prom Queen, it would be me.

We immediately split up into other groups. Lesley and Eddie went to get some punch. I honestly think that she's better off without Eddie. Milton and Julie hit the dance floor with some "Intimidating moves." Jack and I were still at the door watching Jerry go talk to some girl who wasn't wearing a dress. It was more of a 2-piece bikini. That girl is such a wannabe.

"Oh My Gosh Kim, don't look now by Donna Tobin is walking up to us." Jack held my by my waist still looking around the room.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Uh yeah! She's like the queen of popularity."

"Whoa since when do you care about being popular?"

Jack looked at me right in my eyes and whispered, "Since I started dating you. You and I won't have to fight for our rights anymore if we're the populars"

"But Jack you're already the savoir of anyone who's in trouble."

"Who says I can't have a little fun being popular?" Jack and I leaned in for a kiss when Donna Tobin barged in.

"Hello Dojo dorks." She smirked with her nasally voice. _I really hate this girl._

"What do you want Donna?" I asked letting go of Jack.

"Just to tell you that I voted for this years Prom King and Queen. I think you'll be happy with the results."

"Okay…you voted for Julie and Milton?" I asked.

"Gross! No! I voted for you and Jack." She scowled, "You guys need help anyways".

_Please let me claw at this girl. " Oh Okay, thanks for voting for us." _I tried to force a smile.

"Whatever". Donna walked away into the crowd.

Milton and Julie – Julie's P.O.V.

So the dance was in mid swing and Milton wasn't really getting the hang of "dirty dancing". That was until " I'm Sexy and I Know It", started playing. I pulled Milton closer to me, so close that our crotches were touching. I could practically feel how hard he was. I grabbed his face and started kissing it. By that point most people were looking at us.

"Vote Milton and me for prom king and queen!" I winked at the crowd around us and went back to kissing Milton. He pulled away from me and said

"Julie what are you doing? I have a reputation to protect."

"And 1 night is going to change all of that?"

"Well not really."

"Exactly. Besides you and me, no one has to know."

"Know about what?"

"What happens at the party."

Lesley and Eddie – Lesley's P.O.V.

"So then I said to her, that's not a pickle in my pants." Eddie laughed at his own joke. I was bored and wanted to dance with someone who could actually dance. But I didn't want to leave Eddie. He's a nice kid and all, he's just not my type.

"Hey pretty girl." I saw Jerry with a short and shy girl.

"Why hello Jerry." I said seductively.

"Eddie, this is Cleo. Go dance with her." Eddie and Cleo were swallowed by the hormonal teens. He started talking to her. She laughed and he fell on to cloud nine.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Jerry who already had his hand in mine.

"Because I know you want a guy who can give you everything." He winked.

"Oh you're hot." I bit my lip.

"Not compared to you." Jerry pulled my waist in to his tighter.

"Do you wanna dance?" I suggested.

"Heck yeah. I could show you my awesome moves." He started dancing around his bubble.

"Come on." I dragged him on to the dance floor.


	17. The Dance Part 2

That Girl From Texas 15 – Seaford Prom King & Queen

The Dance – Kim's P.O.V.

"Okay calm down you sexually frustrated teenagers" Principal Beaton announced from the stage. "Your Prom King and Queen of Seaford is…"

"We have this in the bag Kim." Jack kissed the top of my head.

"Stacy and Kevin! Congratulations!"

"WHAT?" We all yelled at the same time. _Cotton swab Stacy and Calm Kevin? I don't get it!_

Stacy and Kevin went up on the stage, speaking with her trademark lisp. "I would just like to thank my friend, Ella, for always saying that cheaters never win. Well in your face Ella! I won!" Stacy and Kevin then ran out the gym doors.

"I thought we had it in the bag." Jack looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey guys", Lesley walked up to us with Jerry. "I know it sucks that Cotton Swab Stacy won Prom queen instead of one of us."

"Yeah it does suck." Milton and Julie strolled to us. "She cheated as well! That's totally unfair."

Lesley froze "Wait a minute, if Stacy cheated, that means she switched the real votes with fake ones".

"I think that's how cheating works." I pointed out.

Lesley looked at me. "Which means that the real ballots are still somewhere in school!"

Julie chimed in "If we find them, we can find out who actually won!"

"Only one problem", I realized "Where are the ballots?"

"In Stacy's locker obviously." Lesley walked out of the gym in to the hallway. "Where else would she keep them? Her bra?"

Stacy's Locker – Lesley's P.O.V.

"Shhh… I think I hear something." I put my ear to the locker. Kim and Julie had followed, since the guys weren't interested in the whole Prom Queen stuff.

_Click._

It was open.

I looked inside, nothing but cotton swabs. (Unused of course.) "Where are all the ballots?" I wondered.

"Looking for these?" Stacy was on the far side of the hallway.

"Yes! You still have them! Thank you!" I walked over to her and tried to grab the brown paper bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stacy lifted the bag over my head.

"Trying to retrieve the ballots, if you don't mind."

"No way Pepperidge. I have to destroy these ballots before anyone finds out who actually won."

"Why is that necessary?"

"Because Lesley Pepperidge, you are the most popular girl in school and I want to be the queen of this school. So teach me and I'll let you know who really won."

"Honestly I was expecting Donna Tobin to do this kind of thing." I looked over at Kim and Julie.

"I know right!" Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Donna Tobin is way more popular than all 3 of you." Stacy had a crazy look in her eyes. "But she's mean to me."

"So what do you expect us to d-" I didn't even finish m sentence in time to realize that Stacy had ran off to the school parking lot.

"Julie, go get the guys!" I yelled over my shoulder, whilst running after Stacy.

"What do I do?" Kim called after me.

"Follow me of course!"

The School Parking Lot – Julie's P.O.V.

"Come on guys Stacy's gone crazy!" I pushed them from behind.

"Julie calm down! I'm pretty sure Stacy isn't mental." We joined Lesley and Kim who were in shock of seeing Stacy in front of a 6-foot blazing bonfire.

"Now I see the crazy" Milton face-palmed himself.

"She's gonna burn the votes!" Jerry looked terrified.

"Stacy stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Jack stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter because I'm prom queen!"

"If you burn the ballots we'll never find out who won!" Kim was tearing up.

"Exactly." Stacy threw the bag into the fire and jumped into Kevin's car. "Let go babe."

"What ever". Kevin drove off with Stacy into the night, leaving us with a blazing fire of curiosity.

"Well, now what?" Kim was shivering.

"Well now we have a party!" Jerry danced into Lesley's arms.

"Yeah, just because we didn't find out who won doesn't mean that we can have fun!" Lesley danced.

"I thought the slumber party was going to be the highlight of our night." Jerry twirled Lesley.

"You guys are absolutely right!" I held Milton's hand, remembering the small vodka bottle that was hid in my purse.

"Has anyone seen Eddie?" I asked.

"Last Time I saw him he was with Cleo." Lesley answered.

"They're probably still dancing", Jerry walked inside.

"Let's go find him." Lesley tagged along with Jerry.

School Hallway – Lesley's P.O.V.

So Jerry and me went off to find Eddie. I have to say I kind of have a crush on him. What's Eddie going to care if we only went to the dance with each other?

"Mmmm…" I heard from inside a closet.

"What the hey-diddle-diddle was that?" I asked Jerry.

"You're so cute when you're curious." Jerry stared at me.

I put my ear to the closet, while Jerry climbed on top of some lockers.

"Jerry, what are you doing?"

"Here it is! Just getting my silly string."

"Why do you need silly string?"

"To prank the person in the closet."

"Well a sinceit's Friday!"

"You want one?"

"Yes please!"

Jerry got me another can of silly string and on a count of 3 we opened the door.

"AHHH!" I screamed trying to scare them.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked. It kind of sounded like…

"EDDIE?" Jerry and I yelled.

"Yeah, Cleo's my new girlfriend and you were disrupting some very important alone-time!"

"Oh sorry dude, we wanted to tell you that we're headed for the party." Jerry scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that one, sorry!"

"Oh well that's okay!" I smiled. _Eddie has a girlfriend! Which means I can go after Jerry!_

"Now if you don't mind." Eddie closed the door.

"Oh Eddie." Cleo cried.

"Uhh…we should go." I gestured.

"Definitely."


End file.
